magicalstarsignmagicalvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bena Rikashi
Bena Rikashi is a city found on Puffoon. Items Shop Kale's Laboratory *Wakey Tail (on ground) *Sage Shoes (in chest) *Sage Robe (in chest) *Sugarstar (x3) (in chest) *2 bira (given by Space Police officer) Space Police Bena Rikashi contains the Space Police HQ, and thus serves as the main location of the Space Police Space Police HQ When the player first arrives in Bena Rikashi, one must navigate the bureaucratic obstacle course that is the Space Police. Though no good comes of it, it is not possible to leave the city until this has been done. "Summary of the City" There is a Space Police Officer who will offer to give the Hero/Heroine a full description of the town in a certain amount of words for a certain amount of bira. *"Look, this is a big city. You can't go around and talk to EVERYONE! It's just not practical. Am I right? : (Yes) :*Well, just 'cause I look out for kids like you, I've condensed all the info you'd get from talking to them into 100 words. For 1,000 bira, it's yours. That's just 10 bira a word! What do you say? :: (Yes) ::*What? Really? Ok, uh...100 words. Yeah. So... Er... Space Police HQ is here, but we don't do anything but hassle innocent people and dunk space pastries in our space coffee. We make a cruel sport of hunting down the bunny people. They're mostly broke, but they somehow have stylish clothes. So that's why we hassle 'em. A powerful mage from Kovomaka lived on the edge of town. Actually, there are lots of suspicious characters in Bena Rikashi. Watch your back. King Suspirio lives in the palace, but someone's manipulating him from behind the scenes. Oh, and there's a cat burglar skulking around. ... I guess that covers it. :: (No) ::*OK, fine! How about 50 words?! You'll get most of the info you ned for just 500 bira! ::: (Yes) :::*The Space Police Troopers are lazy and unreliable. The bunny people are poor but stylish for some reason. A mage from Kovomaka lived here. There are lots of con men and someone seems to be manipulating the king. Oh, and I hear there's a felin cat burglar around. ::: (No) :::*Gahh! OK, OK! Twenty-five words! Twenty-five words for 250 bira! :::: (Yes) ::::*Space Police Troopers are dumb. Bunnies are poor. Kovomaka mage was here, and con men still are. King being manipulated. Something about a cat burglar. :::: (No) ::::*Urk! You're killing me here! Ok, twelve-and-a-half-words! That's the lowest I go! Twelve-and-a-half words for 125 Bira!? ::::: (Yes) :::::*Dumb cops, poor bunnies, a Kovomaka mage, manipulated king, and a cat burg-- ::::: (No) :::::*All right, enough already! : (No) :*Maybe you're right. I used to think that walking was for hippies. But maybe stepping out of the police cruiser isn't so bad once in a while. Trivia *The Inn in Bena Rikashi is one of the most expensive in the game. Category:Puffoon Locations